Perfectamente Agridulce
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Antes de que se marche a pelear contra los androides, Bulma tiene los últimos momentos agridulces con su príncipe. Línea de tiempo de Mirai no Trunks. Traducción Oficial del one shot "Perfectly Bittersweet", de Niteryde.


**Perfectamente agridulce  
>Por: Niteryde<strong>

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction.**

**N/A: Sentí ganas de escribir algo distinto. He alterado algunas cosas en esta línea de tiempo, así que no me odien mucho si algunas no encajan un 100 % con la «Historia de Trunks» o su descripción de los Eventos. No creo que los cambios sean muy significativos. En general, la esencia es la misma.**

**Como Siempre, Nada me pertenece y espero que les guste.**

**N/T: Todo el mérito para la autora. Espero les agrade la traducción.**

* * *

><p>Y pensar que alguna vez creyó que su vida no podía tornarse más estresante que en aquellos días vividos en Namek…<p>

Qué equivocada estaba.

Bulma tenía un nudo en el estómago mientras veía horrorizada las últimas noticias. Otra ciudad había sido destruida por completo y su población diezmada. Era la octava en tres días y no había pistas de quién estaba tras el caos. Tenía un cigarrillo en los labios, había retomado el viejo hábito de fumar en un inútil esfuerzo para lidiar con el estrés. Se llevó el yesquero al cigarrillo con mano temblorosa y pese a tomarle más tiempo del que debía, finalmente, pudo encenderlo.

Los guerreros Z no tenían idea de quién o qué era esta nueva amenaza, pero eso no los había detenido. Todos se habían reunido en la Corporación Cápsula desde el primer día de los ataques, intentaban encontrar una estrategia para poder localizar a unos monstruos a los que no podían sentirles el ki. Vegeta, Piccoro, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos habían estado en la misma sala, donde ella estaba sentada, hacía un par de días.

Todos habían discutido, aunque más Vegeta y Piccoro que se gritaban mutuamente mientras Gohan y Krillin intentaban que dejaran las discrepancias. El príncipe había estado deseando una pelea debido a que se le había negado la oportunidad con Gokú. Estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir a quienes estaban causando este problema y a acabarlos de una vez por todas. Piccoro discrepaba con la propuesta; quería esperar a ver si los monstruos se revelaban. Estaba predicando paciencia pero finalmente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Vegeta. Ya no podían darse el lujo de ser pacientes. La gente estaba siendo brutalmente masacrada y no fue hasta que Gohan estuvo de acuerdo con el príncipe que Piccoro se rindió. Si el niño iba, entonces él también.

Bulma había estado en la habitación con Trunks mientras ellos discutían la estrategia y ella no había aportado ninguna idea. Ah, tanta destrucción la había convertido en una inútil, por supuesto. Pero los guerreros que se encontraban en la sala eran lo mejor que el universo podía ofrecer. Y mientras trabajaran juntos, estaba segura de que el enemigo no tendría oportunidad. Después de todo, ellos nunca perdían. Se encargarían de todo como de costumbre, usarían las Esferas del Dragón para regresar a la vida a todos aquellos que murieran y luego borrarían sus recuerdos. La vida continuaría como siempre y ella volvería a tener como preocupación principal la ardua tarea de descifrar la relación extremadamente complicada que tenía con el padre de su hijo.

Vegeta, aun cuando se estaba marchando para luchar, ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada a Trunks o a ella. Sin importar el hecho de que aún eran amantes, pese a que escasamente intercambiaban palabras, y que él apenas admitía la existencia del niño. Él la enfurecía en extremo, y aun así, la volvía absolutamente loca de lujuria. Se quedó furiosa y maldiciéndolo, y juró que no lo dejaría meterse en su cama por al menos un mes por ser tan imbécil… Aunque ya sabía que fallaría miserablemente en mantener su venganza hasta el final. Regresó a su rutina diaria, más preocupada por lo que iba hacer con ese saiyajin necio que tenía como compañero, que por el hecho de que sus amigos estaban abordando a un enemigo del que no sabían nada.

Más tarde esa noche, Bulma fue despertada de un modo horrible y doloroso cuando el timbre sonó. Vegeta estaba frente a ella sudado y ensangrentado, apenas de pie, tenía a Gohan inconsciente sobre su hombro. Lo único que pudo hacer el príncipe fue entregarle al niño antes de cerrar los ojos y colapsar. Eran los únicos sobrevivientes.

Habían pasado unos días y Bulma aún se sentía abrumada. Piccoro estaba muerto así que todas sus esperanzas de revivir a los fallecidos con las Esferas del Dragón se habían ido con él. Ella y su padre habían llevado a Vegeta y Gohan a la enfermería. Ambos quedaron impresionados por las heridas tan graves que los guerreros presentaban. Chichi se encargaba de Gohan mientras ella hacía lo propio con el príncipe. Cuando él estaba lúcido hablaba de cosas que le ponían la piel de gallina. Dos androides más fuertes que el mismo Freezer. En demasía. De hecho ninguno de ellos les había dado propiamente una batalla. Habían ido directo hacia una masacre.

Bulma, llorando desgarradoramente por la pérdida, había permanecido servicialmente a su lado mientras él dormía. Todos sus amigos estaban muertos y sus esperanzas estaban destrozadas. Si entre todos no pudieron derrotar a los androides, ¿qué esperanzas tenían Gohan y Vegeta intentándolo solos? ¿Quién detendría a esos monstruos? ¿En qué clase de mundo crecería su hijo? Las mismas preguntas continuaban en su cabeza mientras veía en silencio la transmisión en la TV.

—¿Otra ciudad? — preguntó una voz profunda tras ella. Bulma casi arroja el cigarrillo por la sorpresa. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta de la sala y con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba los daños en la TV.

—Sí —susurró ella. Miró preocupada su cuerpo amoratado y vendado—. No deberías estar levantado, lo sabes.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en los azules de ella. —El niño dijo que el remedo de guerrero que me cortó la cola viene en camino con algunas semillas Senzu. —Bulma apartó la mirada y él resopló.

—De verdad eres transparente, mujer, ¿Ya las tienes? —No era exactamente una pregunta.

—¿Y qué si las tengo? —preguntó Bulma.

—¿Quieres que más de los tuyos mueran? —preguntó Vegeta despectivo.

—No, pero no quiero que tú o Gohan mueran.

Hubo silencio por lo que se sintió como una eternidad.

—Seremos mucho más poderosos cuando recuperemos nuestras fuerzas —dijo Vegeta finalmente y Bulma se dio cuenta de que su voz carecía de la convicción habitual. Era una diferencia tan sutil que dudaba que alguien más la notara. Ella siempre lo hacía. Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a mirar hacia la TV.

—¿Haría alguna diferencia si te pidiera que, por favor, no pelearas contra ellos otra vez? — preguntó ella en voz baja, alzando el cigarrillo con mano temblorosa.

Éste fue arrebatado de su mano antes de que llegara a sus labios. Vegeta se lo llevó a los suyos y le dio una calada larga y lenta. Bulma, exhalando poco a poco, observó la TV por algunos segundos y entonces notó cómo el príncipe fruncía el ceño, en señal de preocupación, por las noticias.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó él finalmente.

—¿Hacer qué?

Vaciló en contestar. La lengua la chasqueaba, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían. ¿Se preocuparía si él moría? ¿Criaría al niño apropiadamente si él caía? ¿Le diría a su hijo algo bueno de él?

¿Lo extrañaría?

—¿Me lo pedirías?

Bulma lo miró, hicieron contacto visual y se leyeron perfectamente. Ella le brindó una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo haría, si supiese que vas a oírme. —le dijo, le arqueó una ceja y lo miró como si lo hubiese pillado. El gruñó y le brindó una ligera sonrisa. Era la respuesta correcta.

—¿Dónde están las semillas? —preguntó finalmente, y luego alzó el cigarrillo para darle otra calada.

—Están justo frente a ti.

Vegeta miró, y era verdad. Allí estaba la bolsa, sobre la mesa para café. Se inclinó y le regresó el cigarrillo antes de darle la vuelta al sofá. Tomó el pequeño saco y lo vació en su mano. Dos semillas, una para él y la otra para Gohan. Le echó un vistazo a las semillas con el ceño fruncido mientras Bulma lo miraba con aprehensión.

—Si esperas, podríamos averiguar algo, Vegeta.

Él la miró con una ceja levantada. —¿Algo como qué? ¿Usar pistolas de agua para hacer corto en sus circuitos? —dijo sarcástico.

Bulma suspiró vacilante y alejó la mirada. Alzó su cigarrillo y le dio una calada para apaciguar sus nervios crispados. Su mente buscaba una solución. Tenía que haber una. Sacudiendo la cabeza, frunció el ceño mientras intentaba pensar en algo. Pero ella no había dormido los últimos días y el estrés causado por cuidar de Vegeta mientras atendía a Trunks, enlutaba a sus amigos y temía por su futuro… estaba pasándole factura. Nunca en su vida había estado bajo tanto estrés y parecía que el cerebro había dejado de funcionarle.

—No lo sé —concedió Bulma finalmente—, pero si sólo esperaras, podría…

—Tenemos que luchar contra los androides. Es la única manera. —respondió Vegeta conciso.

La convicción le había vuelto más fuerte que nunca. Bulma se llevó una mano a los ojos. Repentinamente sintió ganas de llorar.

—¿Y qué hay de Trunks? Es nuestro hijo, Vegeta.

Su voz se oía suave y cansada. Vegeta miró la TV por unos segundos antes de darle la respuesta con resolución.

—Es tu hijo. No el mío.

El no tener ataduras le hacía tomar decisiones con más facilidad. Soportaba mejor las enormes dificultades a las que se enfrentaba. Intentaba convencerse tan firmemente como podía que Trunks no significaba nada para él. Y Bulma tampoco. Pero algo en su pecho no estaba del todo convencido.

Bulma sintió una ola de ira dentro de ella cuando él renegó nuevamente de su hijo. Lo fulminó con la mirada, sentía rabia y un poco de odio. Sus sonrisas poco frecuentes y mordaz sentido del humor, los cuales había tenido el privilegio de atestiguar, le habían abierto el camino hacia su corazón. Aunque eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Antes de que Trunks fuera concebido.

Ahora todo lo que hacía era romper su corazón cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Y las cosas habían empeorado desde la muerte de Gokú, seis meses atrás. Lo que alguna había sido una broma traviesa y coqueta se había convertido en una repugnante, odiosa y vengativa. ¡Demonios! Estaba honestamente sorprendida de haber llegado hasta este punto esa noche. Su única comunicación cívica usualmente consistía en los encuentros íntimos por las noches. El único aspecto de su relación que aún funcionaba. El hombre la hacía amarlo durante las noches, y le daba todas las razones para odiarlo durante el día. Le daba ganas de estrangularlo hasta la asfixia y a la vez, de rogarle que no fuera a pelear contra los androides. No lo soportaba, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él.

—Eres un imbécil. —dijo Bulma finalmente, despectiva.

Su mantra nocturno.

—Dime algo que no sepa, perra. —respondió Vegeta también despectivo.

Su respuesta nocturna.

Entonces, tras tragarse una de las semillas, respiró profundamente y dejó que ésta hiciera su trabajo. Bulma alzó su cigarrillo otra vez mientras veía como se quitaba las vendas, como si estas nunca hubiesen tenido un propósito. La heredera lo apagó en uno de los ceniceros antes de levantarse y marcharse. Iba a comenzar a llorar por lo que prefería estar sola. Vegeta no la siguió aunque pudo sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Chequeó momentáneamente a su bebé que aún estaba dormido. Cerró la puerta despacio y se dirigió a su habitación. Quizá si conciliaba algo de sueño, se levantaría y se encontraría con que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Quizá se levantaría y se encontraría con que no había androides, sus amigos todavía estaban vivos y su mayor problema sería escoger cuál ropa escandalosa le subiría más rápido el estado de ánimo a Vegeta.

Estaba llorando otra vez cuando se acostó boca abajo en la cama, abrazaba con fuerza una de sus almohadas, lloró por sus amigos e incluso por la idea de que Gohan y Vegeta regresaran a esa locura. Pero no podía detenerlos. Incluso escondiendo las semillas Senzu, eventualmente se habrían recuperado. En retrospectiva, ella debió haber pensado las cosas mejor.

Vegeta era un imbécil, pero no era irracional. Habría escuchado su plan de ella haberlo tenido. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber cuán terrible se tornaría esto? Todo se había salido de control rápidamente…

No se había dado cuenta de que él estaba junto a ella en la cama hasta que sintió su brazo alrededor de la cintura. Aspirando, levantó una mano y secó sus lágrimas tímidamente. Vegeta enterró el rostro en su nuca, acomodándose tras ella.

Su disculpa nocturna.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —le dijo con voz ronca, por el llanto.

—Pensé que lo mejor sería dejar dormir un poco al niño. Se transformó en Súper Saiyajin cuando vio a Piccoro morir. Un poco más de descanso no le hará daño —masculló Vegeta con voz apagada—. Lucharemos contra los androides en la mañana.

Bulma cubrió las manos de él, que reposaban sobre su bajo abdomen, con las suyas y acarició sus nudillos suavemente.

—Dijiste que solo les habían perdonado la vida a Gohan y a ti porque los querían conservar con vida para divertirse. No viste lo mal herido que estabas, lo mal que estaba Gohan. Los androides son demasiado fuertes, Vegeta.

Silencio.

—Puedes morir como los demás.

—Si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a esas hojalatas incluso después de haber tomado esa semilla, entonces me lo merezco.

Lo definitivo en su voz no dejó espacio para argumentos. Había sido vencido una vez e iba a luchar otra vez, sin importar el precio.

Bulma gruñó indignada. Vegeta se apartó de ella con el entrecejo fruncido mientras ella se giraba para enfrentarlo.

—Tú y tu maldito orgullo —escupió con amargura—. Por dios, Vegeta, ¿vale la pena morir por orgullo? ¿Es más importante que Trunks y yo?

—Asumes que estoy enfrentando a los androides por orgullo, mujer —dijo. La habitación estaba oscura pero, como siempre, podían verse claramente—, pero un hombre a veces tiene otros motivos para luchar —agregó tras un momento de silencio, sus ojos oscuros enfocaban a los de ella como si fuese lo único que existiera en el universo.

Bulma se mordió el labio, su corazón se llenó de amor ante las palabras tácitas. —¿Cómo cuáles?

Vegeta sonrió y arqueó una ceja sarcástico. —Como la emoción por la pelea, por supuesto.

Bulma abrió la boca; para maldecirlo o reírse, no estaba segura, pero no importaba porque Vegeta la besó tan pronto como lo hizo. Colocó el brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó, la mujer respondió inmediatamente. Su beso era apremiante y tosco, estaba lleno de desesperación y pasión. Ambos tenían bien en claro que esta noche, quizá, sería la última juntos.

Él, impaciente, recorrió con la mano la piel suave de su pierna, levantó su camisón y repentinamente ella lo tomó por el rostro rompiendo el beso. Vegeta parpadeó confundido y dejó de acariciarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó sin aliento entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿no quieres follar?

—No —bufó ella y el labio de Vegeta se torció—. Quiero que me hagas el amor al menos una vez.

—Yo no hago el amor —dijo ásperamente, frunciéndole el ceño como reproche.

—Por favor —susurró cerca de sus labios—. Sólo una vez.

Vegeta, vacilando, la examinó exhaustivamente. Finalmente, la volvió a besar. Esta vez el beso carecía de la rudeza anterior. Era tierno y cálido, lo que hizo que Bulma se rindiera completamente. Sus manos la acariciaban, su roce estaba lleno de anhelo. Cada aliento que compartía estaba lleno de palabras que le había tomado años aprender a decir.

Él, marcando un camino de besos por su cuello, le erizó la piel con su aliento ardiente. Despacio, la recostó para situarse sobre ella. Él recorrió la pierna femenina con una mano y la levantó para envolverla a su cintura para así poder presionar su masculinidad provocativamente. Ella acariciaba su cabello mientras él poco a poco le levantaba camisón con una mano.

Vegeta la separó de él lo suficiente como para quitarle y lanzar hacia un lado el camisón, y entonces ella quedó expuesta. Estaba a horcajadas encima de ella, sobre sus rodillas y sin poner ningún peso, simplemente la miraba. Bulma tragó, su rostro se enrojeció bajo el intenso escrutinio mientras los ojos oscuros de él vagaban sobre ella, la observaba como si esa fuera la primera vez que la veía.

O la última.

Bulma suspiró cuando sintió la boca cálida de Vegeta nuevamente sobre su piel. Él, complacido, se enfocó en los pechos de ella, antes de descender poco a poco hacia su estómago. Pasó la lengua alrededor de su ombligo con lenta crueldad, riéndose antes de continuar el descenso. Finalmente alcanzó la ropa interior y se la quitó con los dientes, eso la hizo gemir anticipadamente. Lo próximo que supo, fue que él levantó sus piernas y las apoyó sobre sus hombros mientras su lengua daba vueltas en el centro de su apremio. Los ojos de ella se pusieron en blanco en éxtasis, todo pensamiento; sobre los androides, las pérdidas personales y su verdadero temor por la vida de Vegeta, desaparecieron. Él estaba allí, y no la estaba dejando superar el momento mientras la torturaba lentamente con su lengua.

Vegeta finalmente se retiró, su lengua nunca abandonó la piel femenina, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su sabor. Bulma estaba retorciéndose debajo de él para en ese momento ocupar su boca otra vez. Su beso era sensual, y Bulma gimió en su boca mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella poco a poco. Vegeta la tomó por las manos y las alzó sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos como si estuviera desesperado por estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible, de cualquier manera.

Su sesión de amor fue perfectamente agridulce, sus embestidas ocurrían a un paso metódico mientras la llevaba poco a poco a un frenesí. Le liberó las manos y se apoyó en sus antebrazos. Las manos de Bulma fueron instantáneamente a sus mejillas, como si pudiera quedarse con él para siempre si seguía tocándolo. Vegeta gimió su nombre sobre sus labios y ella grabó el sonido en su memoria para la eternidad cuando final y felizmente llegaron juntos al clímax. Bulma distraídamente aplaudió su decisión de colocar una barrera a prueba de sonidos en la habitación, porque todos se hubiesen despertado con los sonidos de puro éxtasis que venían de ambos.

Todo terminó demasiado pronto. En un minuto, la lengua de Vegeta se movía con la de ella tras la culminación, y en el siguiente, ella, yaciendo de lado envuelta entre sábanas, veía su espalda. el príncipe ya vestía su pantalón azul y estaba sentado en el borde de la cama poniéndose las botas en silencio. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse ahora, sabía que Trunks se levantaría pronto.

Era un momento trivial.

Era el momento perfecto.

—Te amo.

Vegeta se congeló, su bota derecha quedó a medio poner. Su espalda estaba desnuda por lo que ella pudo ver la tensión extenderse tan clara como el día. Pasaría décadas tratando de imaginar cómo se veía su rostro en este momento.

Finalmente, el príncipe sacudió la cabeza y terminó de ponerse la bota.

—Eres una estúpida.

—Lo sé, no hay otra explicación.

El bufó y continuó sacudiendo la cabeza. Posteriormente, se levantó y caminó hacia su armadura, que estaba en una esquina. La recogió y se la puso.

Bulma se mordió el labio, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas otra vez.

—Vegeta…—ella comenzó—, por favor, no va…

—¡Estaremos BIEN!—gritó el príncipe, con voz severa, la terquedad se aferraba a la convicción de que el poder obtenido en la batalla de hacía unos días sería suficiente. Tenía que serlo. Tomó aire para calmarse.

—¿Pero y si no lo están? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Vegeta bufó otra vez, colocándose los guantes. —La batalla ni siquiera ha comenzado y ya asumes que hemos perdido —dijo, mirándola con desdén por el rabillo del ojo, frío e inflexible—. Como si yo, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, fuese tan patético como los débiles de tus amigos. Fueron masacrados como la basura que eran, pero eso no me pasará a mí.

Era un golpe bajo, lo sabía. De hecho, por eso lo dijo.

—¡Está bien! —estalló Bulma, derramando lágrimas. —¡Ve a pelear contra esos monstruos a los que tú mismo llamaste indestructibles! Ve y arrastra a Gohan, quien no es más que un niño, a la muerte contigo. Eres un arrogante hijo de perra.

—Con gusto —gruñó lleno de odio, guardándose que de hecho estaba pensando seriamente dejar a Gohan para asegurarse de que alguien estaría vivo para entrenar a su hijo. Sus ojos ardían mientras intentaba cavar más odio en el corazón de Bulma—. El niño estaría mejor muerto que lidiando con tus constantes protestas.

Bulma se cubrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, estaba demasiado frustrada y molesta como para formar una respuesta coherente. ¿Cómo era posible odiar a un hombre tan profundamente, y a la vez amarlo incondicionalmente?

Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta y vaciló. La miró y pensó en retractarse. La mujer lo amaba. Era una locura. Sí, era por ese amor que tenía que buscar fuerzas en lo más profundo y ser cruel. Si ella lo despreciaba entonces lo olvidaría rápidamente si moría. No estaría devastada. Había cumplido con su misión y ahora necesitaba marcharse.

En cambio, por razones que no conocía, se quedó. Tragó con dificultad y finalmente respondió a su pregunta:

—Si todo falla el día de hoy, no pierdas la esperanza, mujer. Los androides caerán, sea por mi mano, la de Gohan o la de tu hijo.

—Nuestro hijo. —susurró ella.

—Es tu hijo, no el mío.

Bulma lo miró de reojo y lo descubrió sonriendo suavemente. Por un instante vio sus ojos brillar con orgullo, no por él mismo, sino por su hijo. Y con la misma rapidez, Vegeta volteó la mirada estoico y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás o un adiós. Bulma suspiró y volvió a recostarse en la cama, cansada. Abrazó la almohada de Vegeta, la acercó y aspiró su esencia. se quedó dormida soñando que él regresaría sano y salvo.

Pero no fue así. Terminó peleando solo, llevándose la semilla Senzu extra para él. Bulma inmediatamente envió a Gohan (herido y todo) a por él tan pronto como se dio cuenta, pero cuando el niño lo encontró, Vegeta ya estaba muerto. Estaba devastada, el dolor que sintió más temprano se multiplicó mil veces cuando Gohan finalmente regresó con el cuerpo destrozado de Vegeta. Sostuvo tiernamente entre sus brazos por horas el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, llorando inconsolable, sin importar que estaba cubierta de sangre.

No obstante, ella estaba molesta con el príncipe tanto como estaba dolida por perderlo. ¿Por qué no la había oído? ¿Por qué no había esperado? ¿Cómo pudo haber peleado hasta el amargo final sabiendo que moriría? ¿Cómo pudo haberla dejado sola para criar al hijo de ambos?

Bulma lloró desconsolada por días y fue incapaz incluso de atender a Trunks durante ese periodo de tiempo. Vegeta había roto su corazón por última vez, y esta vez, no estaba para repararlo en las noches con su aliento sobre su piel, o con esos besos suaves que la derretían. Esta vez estaba completamente sola.

A pesar de todo, hizo como Vegeta le pidió. Nunca perdió la esperanza. Aun cuando todos pensaban que estaba loca cuando propuso construir una máquina capaz de viajar en el tiempo, ella siguió en la marcha. Nadie pensó que pudiera hacerlo; incluso Trunks tenía sus dudas. Pero hizo lo imposible: construyó una verdadera máquina del tiempo. Era su mayor logro. Le escribió la palabra «Esperanza» como recordatorio de lo único que Vegeta le había dejado además de Trunks. Nunca dejó de creer que un día los androides serían destruidos.

Bulma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió en sus rasgos ya mayores cuando Trunks llegó y se jactó de haber destruido a los androides de una vez por todas. Su discurso tenía el mismo tono y manierismo que se había imaginado de Vegeta si los androides hubiesen caído ante él ese día hacía ya tantos años.

_Te dije que era nuestro hijo, _pensó con petulancia.

Sólo por un segundo, pudo jurar haber oído la risa de Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado el 1401/2014.**


End file.
